Entrusting of Loyalty
by Smiling Moon
Summary: Some years after his betrayal to the young Phantomhive, he made another contract, but he couldn't forget the little demon. Frankly, Sebastian isn't the only one who was bored. After all, young master liked to play games... Very good and rewarding games.
1. Meeting

**A/N: Okay, so I have said that 'Regret' is a one-shot, but then, I thought of ideas that might branch out of the plot, and hopefully, will make the plot better. It is only now that I have realized that writing fanfics while half-asleep is not a good idea.**** Anyway, please enjoy this sequel to 'Regret', which is entitled 'Meeting'.**

**This contains two OCs that carry a minor role in the plot. This is, once again, a chapter that is in _Sebastian Michaelis_' POV.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.

* * *

**

**Entrusting of Loyalty (A Sequel to 'Regret' [no pun intended])**

**CHAPTER 1: Meeting**

* * *

It was yet another decade, and it probably felt like a century before it came. Yet, how can one demon tell? The sun never shines here, nor does sunlight strike the topmost layer of hell. Every single day, it is pitch black, and only the fury fires of hell give light to the staid place. I sometimes interrogate myself; why did I come back here? What is with the place that made me attached to it?

...

For a second there, I forgot I was a demon; a vigorous, dreadful creature. To put it simply, a horrific and non-hearted immortal.

"_Oh? Are we now?"_

I uttered to myself. A horrific and _non-hearted _immortal, am I right? I knew this statement was wrong. I knew that I _was_ wrong. It is clearly impossible for us demons to have a heart, even feelings at the least. Yet, I knew I had to detest that; or rather, I had the urge to do so.

I knew from the day I felt the fires of hell that the routine of eating souls day and night, from a solstice to another, would eventually be boring. A demon needs to amuse one's self from time to time. After all, even demons have their own desires, and frankly, entertainment is one of them. The greatest entertainment for me, however, happened a century ago. Yet, to my own surprise, I abandoned it. So, for now, I will provide myself with one of the best kinds of leisure a demon can give one's self, and that is entrusting a demon's loyalty to a human soul.

"_Forgive me, Bocchan..."_

I have entrusted my loyalty to you, yet an 'eternity' is too much. A demon's patience is probably short, you see. I have grown weak; this must be your thought when I left. Isn't that right, _Bocchan_?

Old habits die hard, they say... I must acknowledge the one who introduced that.

...

...

"_May I repeat, when you make a contract, you may not be able to take back your words until such time you have accomplished your goal." I find myself explaining to a mere human in a near-death experience that a bond like this may be considered unbreakable._

"_I know... I know that! One day, I might be able to regret this... Shameful, isn't it?" He is hesitant, I see. How ridiculous. Shedding tears in front of a demon._

"_But... But! They treated me inhumanly... They treated me like I'm some kind of animal..." I guess you might not find a great soul in another eternity. Yes, how I regret that I left. Regret..._

_I looked at the eyes of the boy. It's a dark blue..._

"_... I need to kill them! I want them to feel the humiliation that I felt. I want their names to be stained that everyone cannot pronounce it without feeling disgusted!" His enthusiastic eyes exclaimed his goal. He might be weak and indecisive, but his want to abuse the people who did the same thing to him, makes me remember __**him**__._

"_You understand, don't you?"_

"_Indeed. This is my final call. You are not allowed to take back your word."_

"_Enough! Make the contract and fulfil my purpose!"_

_I can feel the widening of my eyes as he stated those words. It is only now that I have realized how much the Earl of Phantomhive meant to me. I grew an attachment, indeed. It is a rather rare occurrence for demons._

_I feel a tug on my lips, forming a smirk. "As you command, my Master..."_

_As of right now, I have entrusted my loyalty to another. Forgive me, my Lord..._

_...Ciel Phantomhive...

* * *

_

**London, December 14, 1980, at the Griffiths Household, 10:48

* * *

**

"Today, my Master, we have to check on the main branch of the Griffiths Company."

"Haven't I done that last week? You know how easily I get bored, Sebastian..."

"I apologize truly, my Master, but your aunt insists that we should check."

"Sebastian. How many times I have to repeat myself? Call me 'my Lord'."

I bowed slightly, hiding the irritation and a frown.

I kneeled in one knee. "Forgive me, but I cannot call you that. I'm truly and deeply sorry." I might as well never address anyone with that anymore.

"Oh, can't you? Well, at least call me 'Master Andre'."

I can feel my composure break bit by bit as his hand came to play with my locks. _How despicable. _I stood up, shrugging his hand. "Why, of course, _Master Andre_. We should get going."

"Tch... Fine." He immediately passed through me and headed straight for the door.

I can practically hear my patience snap as the years I spend as Andre Griffiths' butler increase. As a demon, it is only natural to keep your composure still and perfect, but even though I am _one hell _of a butler, hiding your annoyance towards a troublesome mortal would be rather difficult.

**12:26**

"We have arrived, Master."

"My, my... it has been a while, hasn't it, Andre Griffiths?"

"Tch. Isabelle Harrison..."

"Andre~!" Ms. Harrison immediately jumped on Master, as if attacking in a rather... disturbing way. I, moreover, could not care less. In fact, all I did was staring and letting my mind drown in memories... _This is a rather familiar scene..._

"I missed you, Andre... Oh, I didn't notice you there, Mr. Michaelis."

I bowed slightly. "It has been nice meeting you once again, Ms. Harrison."

"Just call me Issa, Sebastian." She smiled. This is now too much of a coincidence.

"I have to go now, Andre. It seems to me that my butler is calling me. I will be reunited with you soon, Andre Griffiths!"

I watched the daughter of Harrington approach her ride and butler. I smiled.

* * *

"You are dismissed today, Sebastian."

"Yes, my Master." As those words escaped my lips, my Master just showed an annoyed expression. "You truly are a demon, aren't you?" With that open-ended statement, my Master walked out.

I smirked in response.

I just let myself stand and gaze at the window, letting the light enter the room and strike my skin. At times like these, when the moon is full and an immense amount of silver moonlight exposes itself, I only remember a certain demon with grey hair that truly glistens intensely that it shines in a cerulean colour. He had beautiful blue eyes; one marked with my contract, which by now, could have faded away... His eyes may glow a fierce red from time to time, but all along, he kept the ring that marked him an Earl of Phantomhive.

_I wonder how he is doing..._

_I wonder how he takes his life as a demon..._

_I wonder if he is still mine, and I am still his..._

_I wonder if he has been missing me these centuries of everlasting times of being alone..._

_I'm only a step closer in achieving what I want, Bocchan._

_I might see your blue eyes glow red again..._

_I might be able to touch your gleaming hair again..._

_I might be able to smile at you again..._

I smiled... feeling that he is constantly thinking about me...

"Did you feel my presence a while ago, Bocchan?"

...

...

...

...

"I surely did, Sebastian..."

* * *

**YES! I'm done with this! Now, do you want another chapter and continue this? Please review.**


	2. Realization

**Yet again, this is an update on the almost-forgotten fanfic of mine; Entrusting of Loyalty. I couldn't find the file in my laptop, and then I realized it was on our PC. The relief I felt was really good, and now, I can continue the fic, which I did. In fact, I've finished it, and that is the reason why it is here, is it not? Anyways, here is my fic and please enjoy.**

**NOTE: This fic contains only a few chapters, I think. I might make another sequel, if I get enough reviewers, so please review~!**

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**Entrusting of Loyalty (Chapter 2: Realization)**

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"I surely did, Sebastian." A butler clad in slacks, an undershirt, and a tailcoat responded with closed eyes, as if a person was trying to communicate with him telepathically. Actually, the person was trying to, and the said communicator was not really a person; he is a demon; a demon butler. So saying, he is contracted with a soul until it has obtained what it wants. But then, that soul isn't Ciel Phantomhive. It wasn't him anymore...

The other butler twirled a rose stem around his fingers, skilfully playing with it so. The butler which has been arranging the flowers for his master halted the play, and brought the flower near his left eye. Slightly, he opened the organ, revealing his red and glowing slit in the moonlight. The demon-boy smirked, and carefully touched his contracted hand.

"_So, you decided to have fun, have you not?"_

_..._

"Mistress, it is time to wake up." A voice rung around a girl's room, and the said girl awakened, welcoming the fresh light from her windows.

"Good morning to you, Ciel." A countess, Isabelle Harrison, urged to give her usual response, still bright as ever.

"Today's breakfast, my young mistress, consisted of freshly baked scones accompanied by white tea." Her butler began introducing the meal that will soon fill her stomach.

Isabelle continued to stare at the meal blankly as the demon proceeded in preparing them.

The still sitting countess received a cup of tea, which she carefully sipped, not letting a single drop of the perfectly blended tea made by her butler go to waste.

"Ciel..."

The butler turned his attention to his master. "You rang, mistress?"

"I was just wondering... where did you get the name 'Ciel Phantomhive'? It does not only sound very familiar, the name also sounded quite of the nobility."

The demon smirked, "Does my mistress wish to know?"

"No; I order you to tell me."

The butler sighed, "Since my mistress wants to know it that badly, I will proceed."

Silence filled the room as Ciel tried to linger around his thoughts. After a minute, he began: "Less than two decades ago, I was still a human. My name was given to me by my parents when I was born, my mistress. The reason it may sound familiar to someone's ears is most probably because I was Earl Phantomhive; the owner of the Funtom Company. I assume that you have read the history books, my mistress."

"I could see why you have such young features, Ciel."

"Not necessarily, my mistress. If you wish to change them, simply order me to."

Isabelle paused. "That will not be of any importance. Instead, tell me how you became a demon."

"I believe the topic of 'demons' is not a good subject to start the day, madam."

"Like it matters. I am dealing with one here." Isabelle hastily commented. "When we first met... you didn't look like this, did you not? How old are you?"

"About thirty-four, my mistress, but I became one in the age of 13."

Isabelle spitted out the tea she sipped for she was left in utter shock. "S-so that means, y-y-y-you led a business in an age of a child?"

"Why, of course. That is, with the help of a demon butler." Ciel responded, but the last part was merely muttered under his breath. "Did you say something, Ciel?" The girl asked, curiously tilting her head.

The demonling smiled instead, "I have not, mistress."

The butler looked at his watch. "I shall leave now, madam. Your clothes today are placed near your bathroom."

"Get the carriage ready at once. I do not want to get reprimanded."

Ciel kneeled and replied, "Yes, my mistress."

...

Ciel stepped out of the carriage and handed his gloved palm to Isabelle, frankly irritated about the fact she has to check the local branch every other day. The countess groaned in boredom, turning to his butler which is at her side. She was about to open her mouth to ask another intriguing question, but that is until she caught the image of a silhouette of what appears to be his future husband.

"Andre!" is what Ciel mistress has screamed, furiously lounging at the boy.

The shout of his name jolted the boy to turn to his right, only to find himself squeezed by the countess. "Isabelle! Let go!"

The girl let go of the boy, looking bright as ever. The girl glanced at the other's butler, who gives off an aura she can't describe, but it was awfully familiar and similar to Ciel's.

"How are you today, Ms. Harrington?" The raven greeted.

"I am fine as ever, Mr. Michaelis. I see that you have been taking care of Andre quite well~." She giggled, squirming around.

The servant bowed, "It should be a butler's job to ensure his master's health."

Isabelle smiled, and then glanced at her back to look at her butler. She simply smiled.

"Andre, you never met my butler, have you not?"

Andre seemed dumbfounded by her question. "You have a butler?"

"Why, of course! Let me introduce him to you, then." She exclaimed, and then afterwards, she called her butler's name. "Ciel! Please come here for a while."

The taller butler smirked. _So it is really you, Bocchan..._

"Andre, this is my butler, Ciel Phantomhive." The eye-patched butler looked expressionless, but then bowed at Andre Griffiths at his introduction.

"It is my honour to meet the Earl of Griffiths." Ciel hid his smirk; instead, he showed a straight, blank face.

"Phantomhive?" Andre just turned to his now smirking butler. The young earl furrowed his brows.

"Andre, do you mind visiting me tonight?" The countess was really eager, and then turned to Ciel. The blue-eyed butler bowed. "It would be an honour to have the Earl of Griffiths at our manor."

"I'm terribly sorry, Isabelle, but I-"

"It would be my master's pleasure to come." Sebastian interrupted and bowed, cutting off what supposed to be a decline.

"Great! Come at our manor at seven in the night then. I'll be looking forward to our meeting, Andre~!" And with that, she walked towards the direction of the store, following the much younger butler.

Ciel felt discomfort crawl into him, as he just felt the Earl's eyes boring into him...

...and a pair of crimson ones accompanied with a Cheshire grin.


	3. Guests

**A/N: Okay, I haven't updated this for a while because I'm wondering what I will do to this one. Will I make it longer, or shorter? Should I give it longer chapters and not-so-frequent updates, or should I go with shorter chapters with frequent updates? Be the judge. Anyway, here is chapter 3.**

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

**

* * *

**

**Entrusting of Loyalty (Chapter 3 – Guests)**

**

* * *

**

Only the noisy rattling of the carriage and the sound of people outside it can be heard as they travel to the Harrington Manor. Silence embraces the atmosphere as the occupants of said carriage are paying attention to certain things - alone. Isabelle is very much busy squealing and wondering what will happen when they reach the mansion. Endless possibilities can be made, and she is going to make sure that they will be done.

The much younger butler, Ciel, is staring blankly at the window, gazing at whatever is outside the carriage doors. He glances at his mistress once in a while to remind her to keep her back straight, or mind her manners. He is -after all- a perfectionist. Other than that, _his_ full attention is at the view, but he cannot feel agitated at the feeling of a pair of eyes staring at him; a pair of rubies to be precise.

The said owner of the ruby-like eyes, Sebastian Michaelis, is only focused on one task, and that is gawking intensely at the child clad in black. For some reason enough to be believed, he cannot take away his gaze at the little demon, who was an Earl and was his past master. He was too caught up in his thoughts to even feel his lips curling into a smirk, or that turning into a wicked grin.

The youngest one, Andre Griffiths, is too caught up staring at _his_ butler. He cannot feel nothing at the sight of the demon locking his gaze _completely_ at his fiancé's servant. He was acting suspicious, and the Earl couldn't help but feel irritated at his actions. He feels... a certain feeling that occurs frequently these days, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it...

After what seemed like forever, they have reached the manor. Ciel quickly stepped out; offering his small and gloved hand to the young countess, then to the little Earl, but denied the gloved palm. After everyone has stepped foot on Harrington property, Isabelle's servants gave them a warm welcome and was led inside.

"Ciel, give them a tour of the mansion. I'll let the servants take care of their rooms first." The countess ordered, and she can't help but notice the smirk that came from the other butler as her butler's name was mentioned.

"Of course, my lady." And with that, Ciel bowed and glanced at the countess.

* * *

"This is the room of young mistress Isabelle Harrington."

Andre looked around, "Where are Isabelle's parents?"

"They are on vacation as of the late. They might not be back... for a while." Ciel smirked at the statement. "Rest assured, my good sir, that the Young Mistress has been taking care of the business, and is under our care and her aunt's; Bianca Hussein."

Both master and butler have been intrigued with the life of the countess, though not showing it to their faces.

"Although said, my mistress needs to have a suitor by the end of the year. Women are not supposed to take care of the company, that is, according to tradition of the Harringtons." Ciel explained. He looked at Andre. "This is why my mistress is so fond of you, young sir. She wishes that you could be her suitor."

"I also run a business. I cannot just abandon my company to run another. I will not let the Griffiths name falter." The ocean-eyed boy smirked as he walked around Ciel. "Wouldn't you do the same, Earl Ciel Phantomhive?"

Ciel was momentarily surprised, and somehow threatened. He mocked a bow, "I am pleased that the Earl Griffiths knows of my existence."

Andre's smirk left and was replaced with an irritated frown. "Didn't you die years ago along with the name 'The Queen's Loyal Dog'?"

Ciel's smirk widened. "Why, yes, good sire."

"Then, what are you? Some reincarnation or a mocking copycat?"

Ciel said nothing. He just stared at the child.

Andre growled and grabbed him by the collar, "Answer me, you mere servant!"

Sebastian grabbed Andre's arm and dragged him away, "Excuse me, master. Your behavior is quite unruly." He scolded, faking a pout. "Please pardon my master's actions, Ciel." He grinned, the name escaping his lips playfully and gracefully.

Ciel tried to hide his blush but failed. It is the first time he has heard his name from his past butler's lips. Still, he kept his composure and bowed down with grace, "Of course, Sebastian." Ciel looked at his pocket watch, but he cannot avoid that smirk from the raven. "Your rooms must be ready by now. Please follow me, dear guests." And with that, their silhouettes blended in with the shadows.

* * *

"Here we are, young sir." Ciel said as he bowed and opened the room. It was... big and spacious. It was well-cleaned, but it looks like no one has used it for a while.

"This is the room that the Earl Harrington uses, and just next to it is the room of Lady Avalon Harrington."

Andre cocked an eyebrow. "Hold on, I thought they are just on vacation."

"They are, sir."

"Then, why are you lending us their rooms? What if they suddenly come home?" Andre growled, and this action did not go unnoticed by the raven.

Ciel just looked at him and smiled, "I assure you, Earl Griffiths, that wouldn't happen."

Andre felt chills were shot at his spine. The other butler just grinned.

"I am just going to call you when dinner is already ready. Please enjoy your stay at the Harrington manor. Well then, excuse me." Ciel then faded as he walked the hallways, his footsteps growing softer and softer each step.

Andre scoffed and entered the room, leaving Sebastian outside, smirking as he walked the same path Ciel took.

* * *

"Ciel, have you decided on the dessert already?" Isabelle peeked; much too curious to avoid her butler's cooking. It was true that Ciel's abilities surpassed a human's on the moment his moonlight eyes glowed mysteriously red.

"I haven't planned on it yet, my Lady." She walked to her butler and saw a bunch of pictures of mouth-watering dishes. "I apologize, young mistress."

"How about what he always prepares?"

Ciel blinked in confusion, "Pardon?"

"You were once an Earl, correct? Rumors has it that you had a butler; a _very_ capable one at that." Isabelle looked over the photos again, and then disregarded them. "I have also heard that he is one excellent cook, and presented the outstanding and famous curry bread to win you the Royal Warrant. Am I wrong, Ciel?"

"No, you are not, my lady. All those are proven facts."

Isabelle smiled. "Then, I order you to make your favourite dessert, at least, when you were human."

Ciel bowed a bit. "Yes, my young Mistress." And with that, the young countess left.

Ciel looked up to nowhere, drowning in his thoughts. He let a small smile escape his lips as he remembered the taste of his butler's creations. True, it has been a while since his tongue laid on any sweet cake or dessert. Now, he has to do whatever he recalled his butler doing. He might not perfectly remember each step, but the taste was still fresh on his mouth. Sebastian's creations were very bittersweet, like the life of a lone Earl.

* * *

**Alright, that's it. Please don't forget to answer my question and review. I'd appreciate it. ;)**


End file.
